


Tums are very badass

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fat Shaming, Genderbend, Kuroo shut up you're the nerd, body issues, chubby Bokuto, everyone is a girl - Freeform, pretty cheesy, suspense I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto has insecurities about her little tum, and Kuroo really wants her to realize that's she's a fucking goddess.</p><p>It's genderbent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tums are very badass

**Author's Note:**

> Blame this on time zones

Kuroo loved Bokuto, everything about her. She loved the way she wore her silver and black hair in a ponytail on top of her head, she loved her huge, beautiful eyes, her amazing back muscles, her smile, her passion for volleyball, her laugh, her lovely curves, and even her little tum. The only thing she didn't love about her girlfriend was that she didn't love herself.

It was really sad to Kuroo, because the owl-like girl was beautiful. The black haired girl wished she would see herself like she saw her. Bokuto was the beautiful, amazing, sweet, funny, captain of the Fukurodani girls volleyball team, one of the best aces in the prefecture. Kuroo was lucky to have her as a girlfriend.

The silver haired ace hated the way she looked, and no matter what the catlike girl said to comfort her, she woul reply with: "you don't understand. You're skinny and beautiful. I know what people say about you. "Oh my god have you seen Kuroo-san, the captain of the Nekoma volleyball team? She so hot!" Everyone wants to bang you! For fucks sake, you look like a fucking supermodel Tetsu! I'm just ugly, fat, and an dumbass! The stupid ace with the ugly face!"

Kuroo wanted to write a whole freaking paper on how Bokuto was NOT fat or ugly. In fact, it is scientifically proven that she really isn't. See, fat is a layer, just like muscle and skin. You can't technically BE fat, since you aren't made entirely of fat. You can HAVE fat, sure. But you can't really be it. If the world went by that logic, her girlfriend could also be called muscle. She couldn't technically be ugly either. Since probably more than 1 million people found her attractive. Stats prove that. Or she could also just accept the fact that she's hot as fuck and save the raven haired girl the time. And the computer battery, because fuck writing by hand.

__________

Kuroo tapped her feet nervously and sipped her drink. She was waiting for her girlfriend. They had decided to meet each other at a coffee shop after practice. She decided to wear a nice outfit for once, dice she rarely went on "dates" with Bokuto, so she was wearing a simple red shirt and a black skirt that ended at her knees. 

When the silver haired girl spotted her, she ran into the building. Bokuto was wearing an owl shirt and some shorts, like usual. The Nekoma captain smiled at her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek after she sat down.

Bokuto is in a good mood, the catlike girl said to herself. It was true. The captain of the Fukurodani volleyball club had just come back from a practice, and apparently that practice went well, because she was grinning from ear to ear.

After they finished their drinks, they decided to take a walk around the city and get some ice cream. 

They were having a great time. Bokuto offered Kuroo some of her ice cream, but she tripped and ended up smearing some all over her girlfriend's face. They laughed hysterically until the Fukurodani ace offered her some tissues and helped her clean her face.

Then, it happened.

-Hey fatass! Stop eating so much and exercise!

Kuroo's head swiveled around and she glared at the commenter. 

-I'll have you know, you fucker, that she's the captain of the Fukurodani volleyball team and she's one of the best aces in the fucking prefecture! Also, fuck you! That's rich coming from you. What do you do? Play video games in your parents' basement? Get a life asshole.

The commenter ran off. Kuroo smiled triumphantly and turned to her girlfriend. Oh fuck.

Her big eyes were brimming with tears. She was biting her lips in an attempt to not cry.

-They're right, you know.

Her voice was shaking, not like her loud and happy voice she usually had. Sure, Bokuto went into what people liked to call "emo mode". But she had never seen her like this, she had never seen her shoulders slumped that low, her voice that sad, her eyes so dejected. It broke Kuroo's heart to see her like this.

-Kou, you know that's not true, she whispered, opening her arms wide to hug the dejected girl. After all, Bokuto usually loved hugs.

But Bokuto pushed her away. She staggered off, and soon she was out of sight, leaving Kuroo standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

"You're gorgeous, so you won't understand what an ugly piece of shit like me feels."

Those words echoed through her mind, over, and over, and over...

_________

When she got home, the Nekoma captain called her. But her girlfriend wouldn't answer. She tried five times, then gave up.

I'll call her again tomorrow, she decided.

The next day, she called twice after practice, but Bokuto didn't answer.

The day after that, her phone rang. The catlike girl pounced on her bed. 

It wasn't Bokuto. It was Akaashi.

-Hello?  
-Hello Kuroo-san, I need to speak to you for a moment.  
-*sigh* Yeah no problem.  
-It's about Bokuto-san.

Kuroo sat up immediately, she listened carefully.

-I'm listening, go on.  
-She was acting weird yesterday, I don't know what happened.   
-Oh...  
-Anyway, that's not what's wrong right now. Bokuto-san isn't here at practice this morning.

Oh fuck...

-What? Did she go into emo mode?  
-That's what we thought. Until she didn't show up to school either.  
-*gasp* No... What happened?  
-We don't know. I was going to visit her just now, until I realized you might know something...

The catlike captain told her the whole story, from beginning to end, without missing a beat.

After she had finished, Akaashi went silent. It wasn't like she could understand Bokuto's struggle. She too was incredibly skinny, like Kuroo.

-You should come with me, Kuroo-san.   
-S...Sure. I'll get going right now! Meet you in front of her house in fifteen minutes!  
-Kuroo-san there aren't any trains in the next twenty minutes.  
-Fuck... I'll run.

She hung up and ran to the door, slipping on her shoes before she left. 

The trip took her twenty five minutes by foot. Usually she took the train, which was a five minute trip. But she couldn't wait at all. Bokuto needs, she thought as she ran to the silver haired girl's house.

-Ah, there you are Kuroo-san. 

It was almost dark out. Akaashi's slim figure was barely visible in the light of a streetlight. She was as breathtaking as ever, with her wavy dark hair flowing past her shoulders and her pale skin almost glowing in the moonlight. 

-S...Sorry I'm... I'm late, Kuroo huffed as she arrived at the doorstep.

________

The door was unlocked. By the looks of it, her parents weren't home. Come to think of it, neither was Kuroo's mother. 

A light was on in the bathroom, they could see it through the window.

Akaashi pushed open the door and looked around. The TV was on, and the kitchen was a mess. It looked like a hurricane had hit it, or worse, Bokuto had tried to cook.

-Bokuto-san?

No response. They decided to walk upstairs. Kuroo was expecting the worst. The Nekoma captain's heart was pounding in her chest. It felt like it was echoing off the walls, off the ceiling, off the floor...

-Bo?

This time there was a reply. A small sniffle, coming from her bedroom. The two girls ran up the stairs and the black haired setter pushed open the door.

-Kou what are you doing?

The captain couldn't believe what she saw. What the hell was going on? 

Bokuto was sitting on her bed, with her laptop in front of her. Tissues littered the floor. You could hear her sniffling every once in a while. A bottle of pills were in her desk.

-Kou answer me!

Bokuto looked up at her with big round, tearful eyes.

-Let me just finish this episode...

Akaashi grabbed the computer and placed it behind her back. The owl-like girl tried to grab it back, but Kuroo restrained her.

-Tell us what is going on, the setter said calmly, not even alarmed by her captain's behavior.

She sighed and looked at them:  
-I cough a cold yesterday, so I stayed home. At least, that's what my parents thought. I decided to stay home and... Uh... What's the word? It means "be really sad and shit"?

-Contemplate, cry, question existence, grieve, lament...

-Lament yeah that's it! I stayed hope to lament over the shape of my... Well... My tum... So anyway, I wanted to do something with my day so I started a new show.

-What about the tissues? And the pills? Kou just tell me what's wrong!

Kuroo was panicking. Sure, it looked like Bokuto was fine, but some drugs didn't appear to change someone's behavior...

-Jesus Christ Tetsu! Let me get to the point. My point is... It was a really good show. They had a great cast of characters, and even a chubby girl-

-For heaven's sake Bo you aren't chubby, you just have a cute little tum and AMAZING back muscles.

Am I drooling, the catlike girl wondered. Bokuto blushed and continued. 

-Anyway, she was hella badass. And she kinda made me realize-

-That you can have a tummy and be badass?, Akaashi interrupted.

-For fuck's sake Akaashi let me finish! She made me realized that... I really like chocolate.

Kuroo laughed and Akaashi facepalmed. 

-And the pills?, her girlfriend asked, suddenly stopping her laughter.

________

-That's just ibupro... Ibuprofan?

-Ibuprofen, the black haired captain corrected.

-Yeah that. I had a headache... It was the worst oh my god... I also decided-

Kuroo stopped her with a tight hug. She even started crying on her shoulder.

-I... I'm so glad you're okay Bo... I thought you were hurt... You fucking nerd.

Her silver haired girlfriend patted her on the back.

Akaashi broke the silence and the awkward hiccups coming from the crying girl by asking:  
-So you aren't upset about that asshole two days ago.

The two other girls stared at her in wonder. Akaashi never swore.

-He didn't know me. So he couldn't know that I actually am a successful captain of a successful volleyball team. Plus, tums are cute. 

The three of them smiled.

-Plus, if Kuroo says I have great back muscles, that's all that really matters. But no homo, she just meant she loved them in a sisterly way.

She winked at her girlfriend who rolled her eyes and kissed her.

Bokuto loved hugs, but she loved kisses even more. Their lips met in a sweet little chaste kiss. But things got heated up pretty quickly. 

The owl-like girl bit her girlfriend's lip, and traced it with her tongue. Kuroo responded to it by opening her mouth, and letting the other girl's tongue into her mouth-

-Get a room.

-Akaashi!, Bokuto said, pouting, it's a platonic kiss! Let us live!

Kuroo laughed and decided to annoy Akaashi even more.

Grabbing her girlfriend, she kissed her even harder. Bokuto replied with the same intensity. Then Kuroo moved her hands down slowly and grasped the silver haired captain's ass.

-Fuck you I'm out, the setter mumbled and slammed the door behind her.

-Shall we continue?

-Fuck yes.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write kissing scenes for shit, so thanks Akaashi I guess.


End file.
